


Astraphobia

by ladybug114



Series: Teen Wolf AUs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug114/pseuds/ladybug114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we’re both stuck in this airport because of a storm and I’m afraid of thunder au<br/>Astraphobia- the fear of thunder<br/>"Due to the extreme weather, all flights have been delayed until further notice.<br/>Scott groaned at the voice, although he had been expecting it. He had been watching the sky for almost hour from the terminal he was stuck in, and had watched the clouds get darker and darker. The rain had started just a few minutes before the announcement, and Scott knew that he wouldn’t be getting home anytime soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my "Teen Wolf AUs" series- I have a list of AU prompts, and I'm writing for them with a bunch of different pairings. Suggestions are also welcome!

_Due to the extreme weather, all flights have been delayed until further notice._

Scott groaned at the voice, although he had been expecting it. He had been watching the sky for almost hour from the terminal he was stuck in, and had watched the clouds get darker and darker. The rain had started just a few minutes before the announcement, and Scott knew that he wouldn’t be getting home anytime soon.

With nothing better to do, Scott began looking around the terminal, curious as to who else was in the same boat. Closest to him, two seats to his left, was a girl who looked about his age. She was on the phone, probably informing someone about the flight delay. Two rows over he saw a woman with two young children, and next to them was a businessman. There was an older woman sitting five seats to his left, and a young couple in the row behind him.

That was it. Other people may have been on the flight, but were probably smart enough to assume that it would be canceled.

Scott sighed, leaning back in his uncomfortable chair. He wanted to make it home by the next morning, but since it was already 10 o’clock and the storm was just getting started, he didn’t think that would be possible.

Suddenly, Scott heard a loud rumbling and the sky outside lit up with lightning.

Somebody gasped to his left, and Scott looked over to see the girl he had noticed earlier staring out the window with wide eyes. The thunder rumbled again, and she flinched.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, before he had time to change his mind.

The girl looked at him, startled, but didn’t answer. There was another roll of thunder, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Without really thinking about it, Scott moved over so he was sitting next to her. “Don’t like thunder, huh?” he asked, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

“I also don’t like random guys sitting next to me,” she answered, voice stronger than Scott expected. She didn’t _sound_ scared; in fact, she sounded like she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

“I can move over again, if you want,” he answered, starting to stand.

“It’s alright,” she answered quickly, and then seemed to catch herself. “I mean… I don’t really care.” More thunder, and she flinched again.

Scott sat back down with a smile. “I’m Scott, by the way,” he said.

“Allison,” she responded, smiling back. “Seems like we’re going to be here a while.”

Over the next two hours, while the storm raged outside, Scott and Allison talked. About everything. Finally, after the fifth crash of thunder in as many minutes, Allison told Scott why she hated it so much.

“I’ve always thought it sounded like a wild animal,” she explained hesitantly. “My dad’s a hunter, so when I was younger he would be away a lot, in the woods where the best hunting was. I was always scared that a bear or a wolf would attack him, and whenever it stormed the thunder made me think something had gotten him and was coming for him.” She smiled tightly. “I know it’s stupid, but…”

“It’s not stupid,” Scott cut her off with a smile. “You were worried about your dad. That’s normal.”

Allison smiled back. “He taught me how to hunt,” she added after a moment. “Now I can shoot a gun just as well as he can, but here I am, scared of a little thunder.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Scott answered quietly, and when the thunder came again, he grabbed Allison’s hand.

She relaxed, the flinching stopped, and when the storm finally ended an hour later, she hadn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://www.ladybuglover114.tumblr.com)!


End file.
